


Knockout! (but like, metaphorically)

by casperthefriendlygay (ghostprincecas)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Geollie, M/M, and dumb face kisses, i mean its someone elses character but anyway, none of my friends want to watch this animatic and so im just. here, this is gay, warning for prolonged lap laying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostprincecas/pseuds/casperthefriendlygay
Summary: yooo ollie belongs to captainsealant who is a Goodsummary is that gay things and thoughts occur and plot gets thrown out the window 3 paragraphs in good luck reading lmao





	Knockout! (but like, metaphorically)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE START OF THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE BC WHY WOULD WHAT COMES NEXT NEED TO BE RECORDED BUT U KNO WHAT ! ITS THERE

Today was not the second time Ollie had been called into the king’s private quarters.

After the first time, King George seemed to take some strange interest in him. This resulted in him being requested for strange tasks multiple times, again and again, and often they were just small menial tasks and the king would follow him around as he was doing them, asking how his month or week had been. That was what he had grown accustomed to expecting.

But this time, there was a quill and parchment waiting for him, and the king asked him something about recording and cleared his throat when he entered. On top of this and the recent events with the now-not-colonies, Ollie immediately knew what was coming.

_He’s going to sing again._

He really didn’t know whether to be scared or excited.

“They say…” Ollie turned his attention to his paper and started writing.

“The price of my war’s not a price that they’re willing to pay. Insane! You cheat with the French, now I’m fighting with France and with Spain….” King George twirled around in the middle of his room and continued singing, placing a hand on his forehead. “I’m so blue!” 

He closed his eyes and sang to the air. “I thought that we’d made an arrangement when you went away, you were mine to subdue!” He paused and glanced back at Ollie, winking. 

“Well, even despite our estrangement, I’ve got a small query for you….”

As Ollie looked up the king met his eyes and threw off his robe. The intense look on his face made him turn a bit pink and focus down again on his task.

“What comes next?” The king started pacing around the room. “You’ve been freed, do you know how hard it is to lead? You’re on your own,”

He flipped around and bent his knees in a mock excited pose. “Awesome! Wow!”

Ollie tried not to laugh at the voice he put on. King George reverted back to a more serious stature and started walking through the halls. His servant quickly stood up and stumbled after him, continuing to write furiously.

“Do you have a clue what happens now? Oceans rise,” He turned and grabbed Ollie’ shoulders, who stiffened and looked up in surprise. “Empires fall! It’s much harder when it’s all your call!” Oliver felt himself being twirled around. When he reoriented himself the king was caressing the picture of the colonies– or, he guessed, the United States– again.

“All alone, across the sea…” George sighed and picked up the frame. “When your people say they hate you…” He threw the frame across the room and watched the glass shatter. “Don’t come crawling back to me!”

The king laughed, continuing the variation of his song Ollie had heard a while ago. “Da da da da da! Da da da da da-ya da, da da da da da-ya da!”

_I’m just going to add in the da’s again,_ Ollie thought, sitting back down. Consistency is always appreciated.

King George lowered his energy and made his way to the couch, laying on Ollie’s lap again. He sighed softly, and finished, “You’re on your own….”

Ollie was surprised by the abrupt stop in the flow of his quill. He kept his hand hovered on the paper, double-checking the accuracy of his documentation. The king was still on his lap and his breathing was audible. He didn’t want to speak up, but he wondered when George would get up, because the physical contact was making his face get hotter by the second. At the same time, it was strangely comfortable.

“Ollie?”

His voice came out an octave higher than he intended. “Yes, my king?”

“If you were colonies across the sea, would you fight against me?” Ollie looked down. The king had his eyes half closed and was looking straight up at him.

“I wouldn’t, Your Majesty.”

King George sighed again and turned his head to look at the shattered glass on the floor. “Oh dear. What a mess.”

“Would you like me to clean it up, Your Majesty?”

“I think I’ve said it before, now. Call me George.” Ollie blushed in embarrassment and a little bit of shame and nodded. The king seemed satisfied with the unspoken apology and continued. “And nonsense! You’ve already done your work. I’ll call for someone else.”

_‘Does that mean I’m leaving?’_ and _'But I’m already here…’_ crossed his mind at the same time.

George seemed to sense his puzzled thoughts. “Stay here.” He waved his hand in the air as if it explained everything. “Moving is a hassle.”

_Unless you’re dancing,_ Ollie added to his thoughts with a smile as he set the quill and finished paper to the side. He noticed the king’s hand was still up. Ollie took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, and that warm feeling that had been pumping through his body failed to lessen. He opened his eyes to find that his arm moved on its own and was holding the king’s hand.

Ollie looked down at George, who was looking up at him again, this time with a look of mild surprise. Oh no, oh no, that’s not good, is it? This could be counted against the crown, couldn’t it? 

He let out a quick yelp and let go, accidentally stumbling off the couch in the process and at the same time sending the king flying.

If he wasn’t going to be executed before, he certainly was now.

Afraid to stand up, he stayed in his awkward position on the floor as he heard King George get up and reorient himself.

Considering George's usual boisterous personality, the long silence that followed was unusual and uncomfortable, to say the least. Ollie began wondering what specific type of execution he would receive.

"...Oliver Dabney Aedeline." The king said slowly.

Oliver scrambled to sit up and had to lean against a side of the couch (which, really, was too fancy and bed-like to be counted as a couch) to get a hold of his emotions so he didn't panic right then and there. "Y-yes?"

"Stand up."

He obeyed somehow quicker than he would have usually, if that were possible. It would probably make things worse, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at the king again. That is, until said king placed a finger under Ollie's chin and tilted his head up. Ollie opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it, and the king’s strange smirk spread across his face. What is he thinking? They stayed there like that for what was only a few seconds but felt like hours, Ollie’s heart beating fast with anxiety. He couldn't control the blush spreading to his cheeks again. God, if these were his last moments, he had always wished they wouldn't be as humiliating as this.

Finally King George spoke up. "How are you feeling right now, Ollie?"

"Pardon?"

"I said," He leaned closer to his ear, "Tell me what you're feeling."

"Uh, relatively pessimist...ic–" His last syllable raised a few octaves above his normal voice as George kissed a spot on his cheek. He pulled back slowly, leaving a lingering feeling on Ollie’s skin.

"And why is that?" The king asked, as if he hadn't just done anything.

He tried desperately to catch his breath so he could continue with his answer. "Be-because I just–" He paused to let out a small squeak when his head was tilted to the other side and his other cheek kissed in the same fashion.

"Continue."

"Became impulsive–" The king angled his head down and kissed his forehead, "–and acted against the crown....W-what are–"

"Don't get off subject, now." George hummed.

"Yes, well, I understand it wouldn't be well received–" A kiss on the nose.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're very open, and it makes you more admired by the public–" Three on his left cheek. "I'd imagine you act quite friendly towards other servants, being you–" Four on the right. Ollie didn't know how long his knees would keep him standing. "Therefore it was wrong for me to...jump to conclusions...and...." He trailed off.

"And?" His voice was quieter than usual and only a few centimeters away from Ollie’s lips.

"And that's...that's all." He finished, unable to even fathom what a steady heart rate was at this point.

"Well!" George turned around swiftly and started walking around the room once more. Ollie felt a sinking feeling in his chest. "That explains that." He looked back at Ollie. "My my, you should go rest. Your face is scarlet. Wouldn’t want you coming down with a fever, now, would we?”

If it was possible, he only turned redder. "That wouldn’t be desirable, my k- I mean, George."

The king hummed in satisfaction. “Oh, and,” he said, leading Oliver back to the entrance of his quarters. He bent down and kissed Ollie’s hand. “Have a good night.”

“Y-Yes, of course.”

As soon as the door closed, he covered his still burning face and made a very high-pitched, inhuman sound.

 

_I suppose that’s one method of execution,_ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> geroge give him the lip smorch u ANIMAL
> 
> anyway get it...the title....bc ollie died...figuratively.....of gay...............hes gay he got fuckign annihilated with smorches the deadliest of weapons


End file.
